Hayashi's Home For Rejects
by weareborntodie
Summary: After making mistakes, Die faces the consequences of living with the crazies. Dir en grey. Hide x Yoshiki, Shinya x Die later
1. Chapter 1

Die unfolded the small piece of paper with the address which was now smudged by the rain, written on it. He sighed as he tried to work out if the number was a 3 or a 5. He gave up after a few moments and just went with 3 as he hitched up his backpack and trudged through the puddles. He was ashamed of where he was going, very ashamed infact. They'd always said that the house was the 'wheelie bin for freaks' but it wasn't as though he had any choice anymore. He came to a stop outside of the tall, iron gates, guarding the large front garden and he read the sign that had been fixed on there.  
NO TRESSPASSING. PRIVATE HOUSE AHEAD.  
_Private my ass_ Die chuckled to himself as he rang the bell. Nobody answered and he was about to give up when somebody finally picked up. The timid voice sounded shy and scared.  
"Hello?"  
Die stuttered an answer, "H-hi"  
"I uhh...Hey Toshiya stop it! Ouch you hurt my foot, you asshole,"  
"It's your fault, bonesss" came a deep voice along with a giggle.  
"Stop bullying me! I haven't done anything to you!"  
Die stood back from the microphone as arguing continued on the other line.  
He sighed, "Hey, is someone gonna let me in? I'm freezing and wet!"  
"Oh right, yeah, you're the newbie, yeah c'mon, gate's open" It was Toshiya, Die gathered, that had said that. With a nod of his head of wet hair, Die pushed the gates open which closed with a slam. He was officially trapped here, **forever.**

The front door was soid oak and the dark green paint was wearing thin. Leaves the shade of autumn were lying on the floor which crunched under Die's impatient footing. _Nobody probably comes here anyways apart from the freaks_ He tried the door which was locked. He let out an aggitated cry before slamming his fist onto the door repeatedly. The door swung open and Die took a hesitant step backwards, landing his foot into a pile of what looked like was moss-covered mud. _That's so gross!_  
"Yeaah?" Came a voice from the door. It was that Toshiya that had opened the gates for him only now, it didn't quite fit the scenario in Die's head. In fornt of him was a tall, slender figure with black and blue streaked hair, twisted into two buns and dark lips smiling. The clothes that Toshiya had dressed in this morning wern't that concealing either: A very short laced black skirt with suspenders and stripy stockings and a mesh black top which only showed his pale stomach.  
"I..uhh..." Die fought for words. Toshiya laughed and dragged Die though the door.  
"Oh, honey, you're soaking!" He pouted and bit his lip as Die put his bags down and stared around at the house. It was massive! Polished wood banisters lined the stairs all the way up to the top and a long plush runner covered the wooden flooring's cold all the way into a huge lounge where two other people sat, warming by the fire.  
"KAORU! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
"Get your own fire, bitch!" Kaoru yelled back at the figure who recoiled and pouted with his hands over his chest.  
"Hey!" Toshiya yelled but neither answered, both staring into the hypnotising flames. He rolled his eyes, and tried again but louder, "HEY! YOU GUYS!" Both head snapped that way and they stared at Die with curiosity. "We have a new one!" Toshiya sang and hugged Die who starngely put his arms around the strange boy.  
"Hi, I'm Kaoru" A boy shorter than Toshiya greeted him with dark hair which glowed purple in the firelight.  
"Nice to meet you," Die said and bowed, "I'm Daisuke but you can call me Die" Kaoru smiled warmly and went back to the fire.  
Die looked around for the other one but he had vanished into thin air. Toshiya saw his confusion and he sat Die down by the fire.  
"That's Shinya," he lowered his voice, "He's kinda messed up," He did the motion for crazy towrads his head and Die opened his mouth to say something but then the a large door opened and out came two men who were smiling happily out of the warm glow of the room.  
"Daisuke? It's Daisuke, right?" One asked and held the other man's hand who kissed his cheek affectionatley. "I'm Yoshiki Hayashi and this is my husband, Hideto Matsumoto" Die stared at the pair and nodded.  
"Right, yeah uhh...can I talk to you," He glanced around at the goth who was now sitting down next to Kaoru by the fire, "In private?"  
"Sure," Hide smilied and kissed Yoshiki's cheek again and he blushed, "I'm gonna go check on Shinya, see how he's doing" Yoshiki nodded and turned back to Die. They both walked into the room which the pair had come from which turned out to be Yoshiki's office. Die sat down in the large leather chair but then sat upwards to make himself look bigger.  
"I know what you're gonna say, Daisuke, that you don't belong here?" The blonde asked as he stared at Die who gluped and then nodded. Yoshiki let out a laugh. "I knew it!" Die looked blankly at the blonde. "Yeah, kid, you're just in denial at the minute but it'll get better I'm sure". Die looked away and opened his mouth to speak but Yoshiki cut across him again.  
"Next, you're gonna ask why is everyone here such freaks?" Die nodded silently and he felt Yoshiki's gaze on him. "You must be supportive to everyone here as they've all had some shit, some more than others in their life. It's because they were forced to move and to adapt here because their family could no longer live with them. It is very sad but me and Hide decided to create a place where children who are less fortunate to have a loving family can come to and then we can look after them. I know what it's like for people when they're struggling because hell, I'm married to another man. Do you think I didn't get any shit for that? I was beat up and everything, alsmot died really" Yoshiki looked away, towards a distant place. Die looked with horror towards the older man who smiled as sweetly as before.  
"But we're all safe here, Daisuke so there's no need to worry," Die nodded and got up to leave but Yoshiki called him back.  
"Yeah?" Die asked and Yoshiki neared closer to him.  
"I have one last thing to say, Daisuke and that's to be extra kind to Shinya because out of all of us, his life has had the most struggles" Die was about to ask what had happened but before he knew it, the door was shut and he was standing once again in the main lounge of the house.

He awoke to the smell of toast and his eyes flickered open slowly to the unfamilliar morning light which flooded into the room. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his greay hair. The smell of toastw as getting stronger until finally it hit him. Something wasn't right. It was burning! At the same time that he realised this he raced downstairs just the same time that the fire alarm sounded. A long, piercing ring that blinded all of a person's senses. When he came to the kitchen, Hide was fanning the fire alarm as Toshiya was yelling, hands on his hips at Kaoru who puffed out his cheeks and shrugged.  
"Why have you always got to do that? You're just like Kisaki!" The dark haired femme yelled and Kaoru who looked furiously towards him.  
"How dare you bring Kisaki into this!" Kaoru stormed out of the room just as Die padded slowly into the kitchen and the room fell silent as the alarm died.  
"Good morning" he spoke up and Toshiya stared at his with a slow smile forming on his lips.  
"Nice...pyjamas, newbie" Die looked down with horror to find that he was just wearing yesterday's boxers. _Oh man..could this get any worse!?_  
"What was that all abo-?" came a quiet voice from behind Die which stopped suddenly and Die turned around slowly to see a fragile figure standing there, staring wide eyed at the red-head.  
"Morning Shinya," Hide sang happily. _THIS is how it gets worse_ Die hung his head.  
"I'm gonna go..shower" Die pointed towards the stairs and Hide nodded but just as he got there he called out, "Wrong way, sweetie, it's down the hallway" Toshiya let out a giggle which died when Hide gave him a stern look.


	2. Chapter 2

Die sat down on his bed, drying his wet red hair and thinking about where he was. This place obviously meant a lot to Yoshiki by the way he'd said that last night and he could understand why by what he'd also said. Die really wanted to know why he'd warned him about Shinya though, it was eating at him and he had to find out. Maybe he could ask darling Toshiya. He let out a low laugh and then there was a knock on his door.  
"Die, guess what?" Speaking of the devil. Die sighed and pulled a pair of ripped jeans on.  
"What now?" Toshiya opned the door and he was wearing a wide smile.  
"We have another newbie so you're losing your title!"  
Die laughed, "Oh wow, I'm so burned".  
Toshiya bit his lip and stared intently at Die.  
"Not a bad body at all, honey" Toshiya trailed a finger down his bare chest and Die recoiled and looked at the other boy with a wierd expression. "Joke! Now hurry up, I wanna meet our next fucked up guy!"

Everyone was downstairs waiting for the newbie and unlike yesterday when Die arrived, everyone was excited. Yoshiki and Hide were holding hands again and they looked so sweet, cuddling close. Die felt a pinch of lonelyness somewhere in his chest watching them. He skimmed his eyes over the room and found the mystery boy sitting at the back of them room, reading and sitting on the big leather couch that looked like it had seen the 70's. He stared at the boy for a moment and noticed how he stuck his little pink tongue out as he read and the way that the sunlight brought out the auburn in his long hair which cascaded down like a waterfall. He was beautiful, like an angel. Die's eyeborws knitted togther when he turned the page and he noticed that there were faint slits down his forearm and on his wrist.  
"Just don't go there" Toshiya whispered into Die's ear who turned his head around at the speed of light. Die gave him a look and then Toshiya gave him a knowing stare. The red-head nodded and everyone's attention was drawn to the large front door which looked better on the inside than the out. "He's here" Kaoru whispered and Toshiya giggled as he held onto Kaoru's arm. _Slut_ Die thought as he laughed darkly.  
The new boy was only about 5'2 and he had spiky blonde hair and he was wearing a frown so big that Hide looked scared.  
"Good afternoon, Tooru" Yoshiki offered a sweet smile which soon dissappeared when the boy looked at him with disgust.  
"It's Kyo and if this is a funny farm for fags, I'm leaving" he nodded towards the couple and Hide looked hurt.  
"Baby..." Hide whispered to Yoshiki sadly and he held his lover's hand tighter.  
"I know" he whispered and looked lovingly at his partner.  
"Just saying, I didn't want to fucking come here so don't feed me any of that 'you'll get used to it' bullshit, got it?" he spat and glared at Toshiya who flicked his long hair, which today he was earing down, to the side. "Pathetic piece of shit" Kyo muttered and Toshiya raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, honey. What'd you say?" he put his hands on his hips and looked hardly towards the midget.  
"That's enough, Toshiya" Yoshiki said firmly and the femme turned around and went to sit down by Shinya who had mysteriously vanished again.  
"Would you like to take your bags upstairs? Kaoru can show you to your room if you'd like" Yoshiki smiled again.  
"How can you be so nice to someone like him?"  
Yoshiki turned to see little Shinya looking up at him with red, puffy eyes. The elder patted his head softly.  
"Someone like **me**? Have you **seen** yourself?" Kyo snapped and Shinya went red and started shaking as he took a step backwards. Yoshiki nodded to Hide who took the fragile boy's hand and walked with him towards a room down the hallway.  
Die just watched worriedly after the beautiful angel.

Die was enjoying the peace as he sat, eyes closed on the big old armchair in the lounge. It was good to get some peace and quiet now that everyone had left to do their own things. Yoshiki and Hide had gone up to their room to do things probably that Die didn't want to think about, Shinya had dissappeared into thin air and well, Kyo was off breaking rules of some sort.  
"Chores," Toshiya announced, slamming a piece of paper down in front of Die who jumped and looked quizically towards the boy. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the list:  
VACCUM LOUNGE.  
POLISH BANISTERS.  
CLEAN THE DISHES.  
Die sighed heavily. He hated doing housework and in his mind, only girls should do housework. He then imagined Toshiya wearing a maids outfit and he blushed when he saw that Toshiya was still staring at him.  
"well?"  
"well what?"  
Toshiya put his head in his hands. "you weren't listening were you? Okay. We all have chores here and these are yours for today. You're just lucky you didn't get bathroom chores," he pulled a face, "it gets ugly after Kaoru's done"  
Die laughed aloud and Toshiya giggled.  
"Yeah, anyways," Toshiya rolled his eyes, "What was that earlier? With Shinya?"  
Die looked confused but his heart picked up pace when Shinya's name was said.  
_Shinya is beautiful, so beautiful_  
"I'm sorry, w-what?"  
"You heard and I saw. You were making 'he's so perfect' eyes at him earlier. I mean, he is reeeeeeaaaally cute but he's a basket case" Die glared and gritted his teeth.  
"I keep hearing about it but so far, I haven't seen any wierd behaviour other than him coming across as shy" Die stated, matter of factly and Toshiya smiled.  
"This is the part where I spill the beans, huh?" Die nodded with a satisfied grin.  
"He's had a hard life, no a very hard life. His mother left when he was 2 so he was raised by his father who was an alcoholic and would beat him every day. He also got bullied in school, poor kid. Y'know the whole beat up thing, stealing his dinner money, making fun of him for being different and quite poor. Then, he started cutting himself and he turned to drugs and oh this next part is sad," Toshiya paused and looked at Die who almost had tears in his eyes. Toshiya laughed a sad laugh and then continued, "He tried to kill himself, four times and ended up in hospital evry time. One day, much after this he got beat up at school really bad with broken ribs and arms and he was in a coma for two months aswell and he woke up and then he was happy for a while but then his father kicked him out because he turned out to be a fag and-"  
"Stop it!" Die yelled angrily, tears pouring down his face. "Please, Toshiya I don't wanna hear anymore, okay? I-it's too sad"  
"It's the saddest story I had ever heard aswell. Yoshiki doesn't even know"  
"What? What do you mean by that? I thought he was the owner of this place" Die stared in shock at the femme who shrugged in return.  
"Hide knows, Shinya told him"  
"How do you know?" Die stood up and his eyebrows knitted togther.  
"I have my sources"

_One cut is all that it takes_  
Tears streamed down Shinya's face as he watched the blood trickle down his pale arm.  
_I can't take this anymore. Nobody would care if I die anyway. I've got no friends_  
He dragged the blade across his bare thigh again and smiled as the deep gash oozed red.  
**Knock knock knock**  
Shinya's head snapped towards the door which opened and Hide stood there, face full of worry.  
"Hi, Shinya. Are you okay?" he spoke softly and Shinya inched back against the wall and hid the blades under his bed. "Shinya?" Hide asked and walked towards the boy who looked up with puffy red eyes.  
"Go away, Hideto" Shinya whispered and brought his legs up into a protective ball around his body.  
"Shinya, darling. Stop it, okay? We love you, we love you so much, please stop it" Hide whispered and cupped the boy's face in his hands and smiled kindly.  
"I'm worthless, I deserve pain and suffering. I need to die" Hide pulled him into a hug and the two stayed like that for a while, his tears sinking into Hide's shirt and the other whispering softly to him. After what seemed like hours, the little one fell asleep on Hide and he heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Yeah?" he asked quite so as not to wake Shinya and as he turned his head there stood a silhouette he noticed as his lover, standing in the doorway.  
"Hi, sweetheart," Yoshiki smiled and sat down on Shinya's bed with the sheets strewn everywhere. He picked up the blade rusted with blood from inside the sheets and gave Hide a worried look.  
"He..I can't get him to stop hurting himself, Yoshi," Hide whispered and stroked Shinya's head tenderly. Yoshiki flipped his long blonde bangs out of the way and looked down at the broken boy.  
"We'll have to call Dr. Yamamoto, there's nothing more we can do," He half asked, half told his husband who stared at him with wide eyes.  
"No, not again. Please! You know how that ended last time!" Hide said, louder than a whisper and he looked down and gasped as Shinya stirred in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"GOOOOOOD MORNINGGGG!" Toshiya sang as he skipped happily into the kitchen and sat down next to Tooru who was glaring over at Die as he ate his Weetabix. The table was a mess by now but it was usually set with mountains of warm food every morning from croissants to miso soup. It was most likely that Kaoru had been down here early this morning to eat his usual- a full English breakfast that Yoshiki had learned to make once when he visited the UK. He always ate early before everyone else so he'd get the best food. It was a good tactic.

The angry midget grunted as Toshiya gave him a good looking over. He had sleeves of tattoos on both arms and an eyebrow piercing which looked as though it had been re-pierced a couple of times. He looked like the kind of person who'd get regularly expelled from school, smoked and caused a lot of trouble with the police.

"I said good morning!" Toshiya tried again and then pouted and jabbed Tooru in the ribs. The smaller boy turned around at stuck a butter knife at the femme.

"Don't fucking speak to me, freak", he spat and Toshiya whimpered as the butter smeared onto his laced corset.

"Stop it! This was expensive!" the dark haired boy cried, obviously vexed.

"Where'd you get the money from for it then, prostitution?" the blonde boy snickered and Die glared at him. Toshiya fake laughed but then his face went dead serious.

"You don't know what you're dealing with and you don't wanna threaten me, babe because I can hurt you more" Toshiya whispered fiercely into the small boy's ear before swiftly walking away.

"You should stop picking fights, Tooru" Die commented as he spread jam on to his slice of toast. Tooru glared at him and chewed angrily on his food.

"the name's Kyo, dipshit, now fuck off" he spat again and gave Die the finger before stomping away to his room.

_Wow what a screwjob _Die thought as he sighed heavily and felt his jeans pocket with his hand. He missed feeling his cell phone there but you weren't allowed connection with the outside world at the loonie bin he remembered.

_I feel lonely…_

Yoshiki paced his office impatiently and his footsteps echoed the long, quiet room as he waited for Dr. Yamamoto's phone call. His frown deepened as it reached voice call again. "It's not working," he told Hide who looked somewhat relieved. He sank down next to him on the ancient leather couch. The dimly lit room was silent except for the couple's breathing. They could hear faint shouting coming from upstairs.

"it sounds like Toshiya again," Yoshiki burrowed his face in his hands. "it doesn't seem like he's getting on well with Tooru at all. He's too stubborn and Tooru is too violent and defensive". He sighed and started dialling the number again.

"it's not going to help, Yoshi" Hide argued and put a hand over his lover's who sighed again and dialled it anyway. It rang for a while and Hide could hear metal music playing loudly from upstairs. He got up and walked slowly towards the desk heaped with papers, forms, post-it-notes, fictional books and self-help books. He cast a glance at Shinya's papers which were strewn on the desk. A lamp, once white yellowed with age highlighted pictures of Shinya as a skinny, bruised child, smiling sadly up at Hide.

"It's no use!" Yoshiki yelled and slammed the phone down on his desk. He ran a hand through his long blonde hair and frowned as he sunk back down in the couch after pacing the entire room again.

_Poor child._

"He just needs people to show him some love, baby. It worked for me," Hide insisted as he tugged up the sleeves of his jumper to show too many cuts to count. "You saved my life, Yoshiki. I love you so much and it was because of you that I'm here, I wouldn't be here-"

"STOP IT!" Yoshiki yelled, but then looked shocked. Hide looked at him with such pain expressed and tearful eyes. Yoshiki felt bad and took it back at once as he saw that his husband's tears spilled over and down his porcelain cheeks.

"Don't shout at me, Yoshi" Hide cried as he stormed out of the room and into the kitchen where he slammed the door shut.

_Don't shout at me, Yoshi._

_What have I done?_

And as Yoshiki had predicted, it was not Kyo that was arguing with Toshiya. No, it was Kaoru.

"For the last time, fucking stop it, Kaoru!" A flustered Toshiya yelled as he marched down the long hall way and hit the purple-haired boy on the head with the duster. He was assigned the tedious job of cleaning and polishing all the wooden flooring in the house. It had to be the worst job going- even worse than toilet cleaning.

"Stop what?" Kaoru asked, his voice breaking into a laugh. And Kaoru, being Kaoru was annoying the maid. "I only asked you a question".

"And groping my ass," Toshiya yelled, "I told you, there's nothing going on behind Die and Shinya. How many times do I have to say that?" Toshiya's nostrils flared as he started tugging off the skimpy maid's outfit, but slipped on the floor he'd just polished. He groaned as he got more flustered and got up and dusted himself off. Kaoru was laughing harder now so Toshiya stormed off and slammed his bedroom door, coming back out in a few minutes wearing skinny jeans and a band shirt.

"You know exactly what you're doing. Pissing me off, you jerk!", Toshiya yelled and threw the maid costume at Kaoru. "You can keep that, I'm not wearing one of your fetish outfits again, you pervert".

"I didn't mean to upset you. You just looked really cute in that costume and I was just wondering what was going on. You know, like girly gossip," Kaoru half smirked. Toshiya's expression softened a bit and he dropped his guard a bit. Toshiya cracked a bit of a smile and hugged Kaoru.

"Why'd you always get so mad at me?" Kaoru asked and played with the other boy's streaked blue hair. Toshiya sighed and pulled back from Kaoru who was still grinning slightly.

"Because you're a jerk!" Toshiya yelled playfully and punched Kaoru in the side, who just laughed.

"You can't punch for shit," Kaoru laughed harder and Toshiya blushed. Kaoru poked his red cheeks and he flushed a deep red.

"Stop it!" Toshiya pushed Kaoru away and stormed into his room. Kaoru chuckled to himself and carried on cleaning the floor with the mop Toshiya had dropped down the stairs somehow. As he picked it up, he looked up to see Die who was sat there on the plush red carpet as red as his hair that ran up the stairs, with two cans of beer in his hands.

"Want one?" He offered with a grin. Kaoru accepted and the two sat with their backs against Toshiya's bedroom door. They could hear metal music booming out of speakers and Toshiya faintly crying. They both took a sip and then Die asked, "What happened up here?"

Kaoru laughed and took another sip before answering, "Hormones. Every woman gets them".


End file.
